


Just One Bite

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Doctor Eren, M/M, One Shot, Vampire Eren Yeager, anemia, anon writing request, based off a tumblr prompt, professor Levi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Levi Ackerman had a rather intriguing fainting spell when working out the previous day. Under the direction of his friends he goes to a local clinic to have himself checked up just to be safe. The attractive doctor gladly checks him out just not in the way he imagined.....why is he staring at him like that? And why did he justsniffhis wrist?[Needs to be edited in syntax]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking hell, I thought we were done with vampires y'all? Oh well, I write what I'm asked and so have some sassy, vampiric doctor Eren and professor Levi. Thanks for the request, Anon!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Watching the hands of he clock tick by at an agonizing pace Levi Ackerman found himself wishing that he could will time faster Spending his Sunday afternoon in a medical clinic waiting room awaiting the moment he'd be called back for his appointment wasn't exactly how he wanted to be passing time on his day off. At the persistence of his close friend he was forced into this lousy clinic after having a minor fainting spell the day before. He'd just gotten too hot after a long workout and blacked out. It wasn't too important but being constantly nagged and harder to do it made him finally decided to. He didn't wish to be badgered any farther.

"Levi Ackerman?" Questioned a male voice from the hallway around the bend. Getting to his feet, Levi brushed to invisible dirt from himself and stepped around the corner to meet the nurse who'd called him back. Immediately he was taken aback by the far from stereotypical male nurse in front of him. Flaxen and pecan hair, piercings in his bottom lip and right eyebrow, striking amber eyes, and dressed in a pair of merlot scrubs he was definitely far from the typical male nurse he imagined when he'd heard his voice. The man seemed to have stiffened, straightening his posture, beneath his gaze seemingly noticing his scrutiny.

Leading him back to a weigh station after a moment of awkward silence the two trotted down the hall. Clearly younger than himself the man was still a good head and a half taller than him but he stopped trying to examine him when he was gestured towards the physician's beam scale. Stepping up he waited for the nurse to slide the pieces indicating his 142lb weight before restraining his snicker as he measured his height. Afterwards he stepped down and was lead to an exam room where the metal studded nurse gestured him in ahead of himself. Once he took a seat into the near cubicle of a room the nurse sat at a computer recording his numbers as he measured his pulse, blood pressure, and his temperature.

While silently waiting for him to finish his rapid typing Levi sat there darting his steely eyes from one side of the room to the other. The scent of cleaning chemicals clung to his nostrils so it wasn't hard to tell it had been cleaned recently. Among everything else were the examination table, another office chair sitting closely towards the door, and the sink with not much room between. Being in the close quarters made him feel a bit strange but he was jerked from his mind when his nurse addressed him.

"So, Mr. Ackerman, your vitals are normal, you're relatively healthy as I can see no obvious symptoms of outstanding health issues, and you're a decent weight for your age and height. What seems to be your problem?" He asked, amber eyes scanning him impatiently.

Levi inhaled deeply and answered quickly "Well thank you but the problem isn't major. I was going for a run, I'd already been working out for about 2 hours, when I began to feel faint, dizzy, lightheaded, ya know? A friend was looking down at me the next thing I knew. I came to and he'd said I fainted but I don't have a history of that."

His nurse nodded as he typed "And do you still feel weak or nauseous?"

"Yes, a bit of both," he replied.

Amber eyes shifted back to him "Had you been doing anything to increase your pulse while in the 2 hours previous to the run? Any shortness of breath during that time?"

"Not really it was some weight lifting, leg presses, shit like that," Levi recalled from the previous day.

"I see," he stated typing up his every word "and do you feel fatigued constantly? Maybe a bit of insomnia? How's your diet?"

Thinking back Levi nodded a bit "Yeah, but I don't sleep much because I stay up grading papers. I'm a college professor so I both sleep and eat when possible. Sometimes eating comes second to my sleep though and when I do eat it's never much."

"And are you on any medications?" He followed up without shifting his attention.

"Not aside from the occasional ibuprofen for a headache or so," Levi admitted.

Rising from his chair the nurse gave a slight smile, edges of his lips barely curving "Okay, Mr. Ackerman,the doctor will be with you shortly to further discuss the issue and follow up. Enjoy your afternoon and I wish you better."

"Thank you," Levi replied as he exited the room swiftly. Having been left alone Levi began to wonder why those questions were so oddly specific unless they had an idea of what was wrong with him. It was a bit unnerving to know they were formulating something while he had to sit in uncomfortable anticipation to discover just what it was. Mulling over various ideas in his head Levi eventually gave up on the idea and allowed his mind to blank. Thankfully he'd done so as he heard a voice just beyond the door along with shuffling feet.

When the door opened he was more than taken a bit backwards. A good two-thirds of a foot taller than himself stood his doctor in a pair of khakis and a powder blue button up beneath his lab coat. His cinnamon hair was just the right length of shaggy, swaying to the sides as he turned his head over his shoulder to laugh at someone one of his nurses said. That smile, his laugh, they were so sweet and he could feel his heart rate jump when those turquoise eyes met his. The only thought in his head were the words _"My god, you're beautiful."_ Beaming another radiant smile, this one directed at him, the doctor held out his hand managing to distract him.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Jaeger," he stated kindly.

Shaking the extended hand Levi managed a half smile "Afternoon, Doctor."

Taking a seat at the desk he shifted his body, crossing his left leg over his right "Now I see you've been having some problems with fatigue among a few other issues. Would you mind telling me the story?"

Levi shook his head and recanted the story finishing with "I don't exactly understand what's happening but I pass it off on the fact I don't get much sleep."

"Well I imagine for a college professor getting regular sleep and having a decent diet is quite a struggle," he chuckled softly before getting to his feet.

"A little bit," Levi smiled in return as his doctor crossed the room. Coming to stand in front of him with an otoscope in hand, he calmly asked to turn his head while he examined his ear canals. After a moment he smiled and slid on a pair of gloves as he instructed him to glance up towards the ceiling. Fingers resting on his cheeks, the doctor used his thumbs to pull down the bottom of his eyelids. Carefully examining him he then asked him to open his mouth which he found a bit strange. Only for a second he was checking his gums then stepped over to discard his gloves.

His doctor held out his hands "So, if you could just place your hands in my own and stare up at me."

"Okay," he responded as he did as he was asked. Laying his palms atop the tanned hands of his doctor's he discovered just how warm they were. The man smiled softly as wrapped his fingers around his wrists.

"Tell me, Mr. Ackerman," he began "have you ever been checked for any deficiencies in your blood?"

"Nope," Levi answered quickly, lost as he stared into shimmering pools of turquoise.

The man smiled a bit too deviously before responding "Well, I'm going to order to some blood tests. I believe you may have anemia caused by either a B-12 or iron deficiency. You may also have a vitamin D deficiency. Do you mind if I take some of your blood?" At the enticing silken words he shook his head. Something about the way he'd spoken had been almost alluring not to mention the way his gaze lingered was a bit enchanting. He snapped from the momentary haze as he watched his doctor raise his wrist towards his nose. Taking a quick sniff, inhaling an odor from his wrist, his doctor exhaled slowly before Levi soon found himself at the end of something far more odd.

A sharp pain pierced his skin and a warmth began to stream down his wrist as he jerked it back "What the fuck?!"

In the moment he screeched his doctor lowered his head "Ahahahaha! Oh wow!" Looking back to him there was a glimmer in his eyes unlike anything he'd ever seen. A trickle of his blood was dripping down his lip but before he could react the man swiped a finger across it. Clearing the crimson liquid from his lip he then lapped it from his finger tip and grimaced almost immediately. "Oh my god. You are _definitely_ anemic. Your blood tastes _terrible!"_

Levi stared owlishly, blinking slowly "I-I'm sorry?"

Approaching him, the man grinned revealing elongated canines as he laughed, mumbling to himself "Haha, you know what's going on? That's amazing! And also disheartening.......I've never had performance anxiety before....maybe that's what this is.... impotence does come with age but.... I mean, you're gorgeous so maybe I wasn't focusing on the hypnosis as much as I should have been."

Getting to his feet Levi practically shouted "What the **fuck** is going on?!"

"Well," his doctor began as he pushed him back "you must be something beyond _extraordinary_. Hypnosis for blood analysis normally works on my patients."

"Blood analysis, you mean snacking on your fucking patients?" Levi grumbled with knit brows in a mix of sickened and curious.

Grinning he shrugged "Not quite seeing as how mostly I actually take the blood and drink it from a vial. I just couldn't help wanting to sink my teeth into you." Cocking his head to the side he smiled "This might be a bit forward of me but I would _love_ to have you for dinner."

"I think you just did," Levi deadpanned.

"Ahaha!" He laughed boisterously "No, no, I mean I'd like to explain this all to you over dinner if you'd let me."

Levi arched a brow "Do you mean to take another bite out of me?"

Dr. Jaeger smirked impishly "Maybe just to make sure you take what I'm about to prescribe you. Vitamin D and iron supplements will be needed and make sure this little anemia problem gets sorted out. Really nasty business that. So, what do you say, dinner?"

"Just those prescriptions will do thanks," he responded not allowing his brain to process what he was seeing. When the doctor exited the room he gave Levi a lingering handshake informing him he could obtain his prescriptions at checkout. Upon his check out he'd received just that and dropped them off at the local CVS. While he waited on them to be filled he finally decided to just forget what happened. After all this was probably one big lucid dream and he could probably just do whatever the hell it was he wanted and that involved not thinking about the hellishly attractive, possibly vampiric, doctor.

After his scripts were filled he headed home to eat, take his new medications, and get back to grading the stack of essays on his desk. Hours quickly faded into nothing as he passed the time, glasses perched on his nose, ink pen scratching out sentences and correcting syntax errors. By the time he finally approached the line of tired it was 1am and he still had around 60 papers left to grade. Eventually he did decide it would be for the best for him to head to sleep, after all there was a 9am class he had to teach the next morning and 6 hours of sleep would be the most he'd gotten in a few days.

When he awoke the sun was shining in delicately from the blinds, beginning to peak over the horizon as it bathed the room in a delicate hue of gold. Getting up was momentarily difficult, the urge to want to get out of bed just hadn't hit him yet, but he managed. A shower and some coffee did him well before he was off to the college ready to begin the day. His class was wide eyed and bushy tailed, most students already having a class before his own, and for the better part it seemed they were rather active during his lecture on the library of Alexandria.

Something felt a bit strange however. He couldn't quite place his finger on what it was that was a bit different so he continued. During his second lecture at 11:30am he began to feel uneasy once again. It was almost a nauseous, queasy feeling with a bit of unreasonable anxiety. Whatever was causing it to swirl in the depths of his stomach he didn't know.....at least he didn't at first. He was walking, speaking to his students, when he caught a glimpse of something that made him freeze. Ice ran through his veins as he noticed his doctor dressed in a pair of jeans and an old, faded out Led Zepplin t-shirt. sitting amongst them casually listening to his lecture.

In the very moment his lecture ended he bid his students farewell giving them some reading to do while moving behind his desk. Stepping down to his desk the man approached him wearing a feline grin that made his stomach knot again.

Levi creased his brows "What are you doing stalking me, Doctor?"

"Eren," he offered smoothly "my name is Eren. I'm also not stalking you. You told me where you worked."

Rolling his eyes Levi crossed his arms firmly over his chest "You can't use my medical forms to hunt me down."

"Too late," he inched closer as he brushed off Levi's statement "but do me a favor and look at me. I mean really watch me."

"I'm watching you alright," Levi grumbled before locking his gaze to Eren's. His body was awhirl with conflicting emotions of rage, puzzlement, and even the slightest hint of fear. Those turquoise eyes gleamed with a spark of intrigue and in the next moment he felt a warmth coiling around his wrist. Jerking back Levi all but yelled "Stop that! I don't know what your fascination is with me but it _has_ to stop. You need to leave."

Eren held his hands in front of his chest "Alright, alright." Levi exhaled deeply, almost too relieved, as Eren sulked towards the door. His fingers wrapped around the handle and so Levi turned his back to begin writing on the whiteboard the next assignment's due date before he was suddenly finding himself pushed against it. Wrist jerked around Levi was now facing his attacker, hands now at his lapels shoving him hard into the surface. "It's almost cute how you think you hold power here."

Watching as his teeth elongated Levi rolled his eyes and spat venomously "Put me down, _Sparkles_ , I got shit to grade."

Features contorting with befuddlement Eren shook his head "I'm sorry? A vampire threatens you and you're worried about your papers? No freaking out for you life? No wonders of immortality? No _"OMG a vampire?!"_

Levi snarled "Put me down before I knock your fucking teeth out _fang-banger."_

"Uh, rude," Eren retorted. "You have to be the most thoroughly unimpressed person I've _ever_ met."

Once Eren released his hold and Levi was returned to his feet he dusted his suit off "It's not that I find you uninteresting actually, quite the opposite, I'd love to pick your brain about some cities from you sometime. What exactly do you want with me? A new _juice box?"_

"I want to know if you're taking your pills," he grinned slyly.

"That's not cause to stalk me and want to bite me. You keep that mouth to yourself," Levi stated as he waggled an index finger in his face.

Eren frowned "No promises unless you agree to go to dinner with me tonight."

"I don't wish to become your snack," Levi began "so why exactly would I do that?"

"Because for one I don't snack on people and two is that you're absolutely interesting and _beyond_ gorgeous. Nothing seems to work on you either which is mind blowing," Eren answered honestly with a soft smile.

Pausing, Levi had to actually admit that was kind of nice until he realized something "Uh....did you just _hit_ on me?"

Hands to his head Eren chuckled "My god, I know _I'm_ old, I've been around a long time, but you have _got_ to be old enough to know I was hitting on you."

"Well excuse me," Levi responded "but if I'm going to be hit on by a gay vampire who is older than dirt I think I'm clearly doing something wrong with my life."

"Or something incredibly _right,"_ Eren offered "and I'll have you know that I don't discriminate against gender like most people didn't when I was born."

"So you assume I like men as well?" Levi asked, brow quirked.

Eren purred "Oh, I know you do. You can say I have great instincts plus when I walked in you whispered _"my god you're beautiful"_ under your breath like I couldn't hear you."

Shaking his head Levi shifted his attention to the floor "No...no, no, no, no. I said that aloud? _My god..."_

"It's alright," Eren snickered "just let me test your blood and we'll go to dinner. Say...8pm?"

"I don't think so," Levi shoved his arms behind him "Why don't you do what I said earlier and keep your mouth to yourself?"

Heaving a sigh Eren conceded "Fine, fine. No biting. What about dinner?" Levi took a moment to take in account the fact he'd just been asked to dinner for the second time by a gay vampire that was also his doctor. Exactly what made him so interesting that he wanted to have dinner? He got that the feeling of their beauty was mutual but what exactly had he meant that nothing worked on him? It would be nice to pick his brain about some things but he supposed in return he could allow the same. After all it wasn't like he planned on draining him like a juice box....at least he hoped.

"Okay," Levi began "but I have some rules. No trying to bite me for blood tests or otherwise. You have to tell me why you find me so interesting and explain what you mean by nothing works on me. Lastly, you agree to let me pick your brain after you tell me how old you are."

"2,861," he responded quickly "my age that is. Yes, I'm _quite_ ancient but if that's all I can certainly agree to those terms."

Taking a moment to process his words Levi stood stunned "I--I...well....yeah. Ancient is a good word. I also can't do 8. I have papers to grade and grades to file."

"Hmmm," Eren took a moment to contemplate another time, ignoring Levi's obviously floored state, "why not at _your_ place then? You can grade all you want there."

"I--"

"Don't want to have a vampire in your house? I'm not going to eat you, your blood tastes terrible, it's like drinking water or skim milk," he interrupted with a body wracking cringe.

Knowing he had a class in the next half hour he sighed "Fine. I assume you've got my address?"

"Of course," Eren grinned.

"8pm then, now, if you'll excuse me I have some work to do. I have a class in a half hour," Levi retorted as he tried to walk towards his desk only to be stopped.

Hand firmly on his chest Eren nodded before pressing a kiss to his cheek "Very well. 8pm. Enjoy your day." Before he could react Eren was unlocking the door and stealthily slipping out of his room. As he sat behind his desk he began to wonder just what happened to him. How exactly he was supposed to keep his sanity as he learnt vampires were real he didn't know. What did that mean for the rest of myth and legend? Were other things made to scare the masses and explain away strange happenstance truly existing among them with day jobs? He supposed he could ask that at dinner.

Beyond confused about his current situation Levi placed his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. Shit. What was he going to make? Or was he expected to cook? That hadn't been discussed and now he felt incredibly unprepared. Could Eren even actually eat food? A vampire's diet consisted solely on blood, didn't it? How was he supposed to manage a dinner date with a vampire. He suddenly felt like his life was turning into some shitty, teen girl's wildest dream. There was a vampire with the hots for him and he was just going to casually have dinner with him....yeah....what could possibly go wrong?

 


End file.
